In general, a vehicle is influenced by a strong wind blowing at a front, rear, or side of the vehicle while driving. Therefore, the wind according to an intensity swings a vehicle body, which is being driven, or veers the vehicle from a driving direction.
In order to solve such a problem, a wind direction sensor is provided in the vehicle to determine the intensity and a moving direction of the wind blowing toward the vehicle while driving. The wind direction sensor is associated with a steering device of the vehicle to compensate for an error due to the strong wind, thereby preventing the vehicle body from swinging or veering from the driving distance.
However, the vehicle having the conventional wind direction sensor needs a separate wind direction sensor in order to determine the intensity of the wind around the vehicle, and thus, manufacturing cost is inevitably increased.
In general, a parking assist system (hereinafter, referred to as ‘PAS’) assists a driver at the time of parking the vehicle. The PAS includes an ultrasonic sensor, a body control module (BCM) controlling the ultrasonic sensor, an output (a cluster and the like) outputting a direction and an intensity of a wind as an image or a warning message, and a motor-driven power steering system (MDPS) that controls steering.
The PAS is installed at the front side and/or the rear side of the vehicle to sense obstacles through the ultrasonic sensor and notifies a blind spot, which the driver cannot sense, to prevent an accident while parking. However, the ultrasonic signal may be indirectly received when the strong wind blows while driving the vehicle having the PAS. Therefore, a method to improve driving stability is required since the PAS is only used for parking.